Black Panther (MCU)
"Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows. We cannot. We must not. We will work to be an example of how we, as brothers and sisters on this earth, should treat each other. Now, more than ever, the illusions of division threaten our very existence. We all know the truth: more connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis, the wise build bridges, while the foolish build barriers. We must find a way to look after one another, as if we were one single tribe." : ―T'Challa T'Challa is the current monarch of the African nation of Wakanda. As the Wakandan monarch, he is also the current holder of the Black Panther mantle. After his father was killed in a bombing attackorchestrated by Helmut Zemo, the new monarch set out to kill the Winter Soldier, whom was widely believed to be responsible for the attack. After being drawn into the Avengers Civil War and siding with Iron Man, T'Challa learned the truth about Zemo's deception and decided to help the Winter Soldier by granting him asylum in Wakanda and also help him get a cure for his mental programming. After his coronation, T'Challa began hunting down Ulysses Klaue, only to be confronted by his cousin Erik Killmonger, who sought the throne for himself. After a lengthy campaign, T'Challa defeated Killmonger and decided to introduce Wakandan technology to the United Nations. Infinity War Battle of Wakanda In Wakanda, the Avengers on Earth consisting of Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff, and T'Challa task Shuri with extracting the Mind Stone from an injured Vision's forehead. Thanos' army invades and the Avengers mount a defense alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces. Banner, unable to summon Hulk, fights in Stark's Hulkbuster armor. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive on Earth and rally the defenses. Midnight, Obsidian and Glaive are killed, their army destroyed. Thanos arrives on Wakanda to retrieve the Mind Stone, with T'Challa and the other trying to stop him from doing so, but to no avail. Wanda destroys the Mind Stone, still attached to Vision, reluctantly due to her love for him, but Thanos uses the Time Stone to undo her actions and retrieves the stone from Vision, destroying him. After obtaining the Mind Stone, Thanos powers up, only to be interrupted by Thor's Stormbreaker, stabbing him in the chest. Thor lands on the ground and walks towards the Mad Titan, pushing the Stormbreaker into the latter's chest, reminding him of the vow he made to Thanos for killing his brother Loki. Despite being severely wounded by Thor, Thanos weakly tells Thor that he should have aimed for the head and activates the Infinity Gauntlet with a snap of his fingers. Thanos' plan comes to fruition as beings across the universe disintegrate, including T'Challa, Wilson and some soldiers of the Dora Milaje. Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, and Thor are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Okoye is hysterical to see her beloved King disintegrate. Category:Characters Category:MCU Category:Heroes